Comfort
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: .::TwoShot::. EdxPeter. Two years have passed, and Peter wishes to comfort Edmund. Golden Age setting. Incest. Slash Yaoi.
1. Comfort

**Discliamer:** I DO NOT OWN NARIAN NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

**Warnings:** EdxPeter. Incest. Slash/Yaoi. Boys kissing.

- - - - - - - point of view change (still third person)

**Comfort  
**_by Brooding Darkness_

Pure white flakes drifted slowly, and silently to the ground. Against the darkness of nights zeneth, the snow almost glowed ethrally - yet this knowledge did absolutely nothing to calm Edmund the Just - King of the Western Provencies, and Narnia.

His arms were settled languidly across the stone sill of his bedroom window in a crossed fashion. Deep, ancient brown eyes stared aimlessly into the white abyss before him, as he thought once more on the one mistake that he deeply regretted - and knew, painfully, oh so painfully, how everyone had forgiven him. Even the one he had betrayed first, who he had never even met - Mr Tumnus, faithful Mr. Tumnus - had forgiven him.

Yet he couldn't seem to forgive himself, even two years on.

Each winter seemed to numb him completely. And his nights were long, cold and sleepless. Ususally he spent those moments staring out into the vastness of the world, feeling alone, and remembering the dungeon in which he had been imprisioned.

Blinking, he shivered slightly, leaning his head onto his arms, skin paler than usual, and dark rings under his eyes.

**Knock Knock**

Sitting up, Edmund focused his eyes on the door as the soft knocking awakend him from his musings. Standing, Edmund moved towards the door, revealing the tall, blonde figure of his older brother: Peter the Magnificent - High King of Narnia and the North. Tilting his head slightly, Edmund watched his brother.

- - - - - - -

Peter had been waiting for his younger brother to open his door. Ever the worrier, he had noticed that Edmund had obviously not been sleeping, and he was determined to find out what it was all about. Although these thoughts raced through his head, he didn't notice as his little brother opened the door, untill he nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing those beautiful - albeit haunted and ancient - brown eyes.

"Edmund," Peter said softly, noticing how cute his brother looked with his head tilted, and his hair falling lightly around those large eyes.

"Peter," Edmund intoned, not really understanding why his older sibling was here.

"Can we talk?" the blonde asked quietly. The dark haired boy nodded, indicating for Peter to enter by stepping away from the doorway. Following Edmund in, Peter watched his younger brother intently.

Pale skin, only brushed lightly with soft freckles here and there. Sharp, delicate brown eyes, that held the wisdom his was so famous for. Long, slender legs, and gently curved arms. Thin, muscian fingers. Short, brown hair that curved to suit his features perfectly. A well toned waist and chest, and a thinkers lips.

Yes, Peter thought, it was really no wonder why so many sought out his younger sibling. He was beautiful in every word.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Peter," Edmund asked pulling the older boy from his obervation. Edmund had sat back by the window, and the snow falling in the background, doubled with the night air created a breath-taking sight for Peter as he stared at the beauty before him.

"Well... You've seemed a bit down, recently," Peter replied, pulling himself together quickly. Sitting upon the bed, Peter stared down into his hands before continuing. "And were all worried, Ed. _I'm_ worried. Please... tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Peter."

- - - - - - -

Even as Edmund said this he knew it was a complete lie, and he also knew that Peter wasn't about to buy it. Staring at his older brother, he took in the powerfull, lean muscles - covered by the material of his brothers PJ's - the short blonde hair, deep, bright and caring blue eyes, the tanned skin, and the strong limbs that he had come to adore.

Edmund had long admitted to himself that he was in love with Peter, and had even researched through the records of the law to see if his love was forbidden. It seemed that Narnia was a lot more leniant that his last home had been. But he would never speak of it, as he knew of the rejection he would have to endure.

No, Peter was better off thinking that it was only brotherly love that Edmund felt for him.

"That's a lie, and I don't even know why you bother to use it," Peter answered, staring staight at him. Edmund's cheeks coloured slightly, but he only looked back out the window in reply. "Please, Ed. Please?"

Biting his lip, Edmund knew that he was fighting a loosing battle. His brother really could get anything out of him. Sighing, Edmund decided to give only half the truth. "I... Peter, why did everyone forgive me? I don't deserve it."

- - - - - - -

He knew that he should feel guilty, but Peter was so relieved that this was the only thing concerning his younger brother. Shaking his head, Peter smiled for the first time that evening. "Ed, you silly thing. You made a mistake. We all forgive you because you didn't mean it, and your sorry. Why shouldn't we forgive you."

"Because... I made the choice, Peter. I put Mr. Tumnus in danger. I betrayed Narnia. All for the sake of sweets," Edmund replied bitterly. The dark haired boy was hugging himself now, even though the room was not cold.

Standing, Peter moved to embrace Edmund in a tight hug - hoping to send his feelings out to the younger boy. Smiling when Edmund hugged back, Peter dropped a kiss onto his forehead, comforting, and hoping to send all of the Just Kings fears away. "You need to forgive yourself, Ed. That's the only thing you haven't done yet."

"How can I? I did terrible things-"

"-You made a mistake, and you only did it with words. Now stop being silly. Your supposed to be the mature one. The wise King that kept his older, annoying brother at bay," Peter chuckled.

Smiling into Peters pajama shirt, he nodded, remembering all the times he had had to force his brother to calm down for his excitement, and try to get him to act older. "Your not annoying, Peter," was all he could say. His words were muffled slightly by the shirt, but Peter still heard every word.

"Oh, I _do_ love you, Ed," the blonde haired boy whispered. Smiling even more, Edmund tighened his embrace.

"I love you too, Peter."

- - - - - - -

Pulling away slightly, dark brown locked with light blue, and Edmund smiled brightly for the first time in weeks as he found the comfort and reassurance had had been looking for. He had been forgiven. And now he could learn to forgive himself. But the next moment made him blink, and shut his senses down.

- - - - - - -

Watching those large brown eyes stare lovingly up at him, with a smile that lit up his world, nobody could blame Peter really for what he did. Swiftly pressing his lips to Edmunds, Peter had kissed the boy sweetly and soundly, pulling the smaller body closer to his.

Although there was no response, Peter continued to press his lips to those soft, gentle ones that he had longed for on so many nights alone.

The blissful moment, however ended after a few seconds - in which felt like centuries - and Peter found reality crashing down on him. He had just kissed his little brother. His brother who proberly had no feelings like this for him. A brother who was powerfull in his own way. A brother who was now staring at him completely shocked.

"Ed?" Peter tried. Edmund blinked. Looking up at him, Peter swallowed. Those pretty brown eyes were studying him, but in a way that revealed nothing. "Ed, are you alright?"

- - - - - - -

Edmund was trying to pull himself together. He had to be dreaming, he reasoned. But, clearly, he was not. Here he was, in his bedroom, with his brother, who he loved very deeply, and who had just kissed him. Had he gone crazy?

"You... kissed me," was all he could say. Peter nodded slowly, not knowing what was racing through his little brothers head. Edmund, raised his right hand, and gently caressed Peters cheek. The older boy instantly melted into the touch, and Edmund smiled again. "You kissed me," he repeated with more confidence.

Sliding his hand down to Peter's collar, and then to his neck, Edmund stood on his toes, and returned the kiss. This one, however was much deeper, as both boys pushed into one another, trying to get as close to each other as possible. Pulling away after a few moments, Edmund smiled, sighing into the older boys arms.

Peter was all the comfort during those long, cold and sleepless nights, that he was going to need.

--------------------------------------------

**Brooding Darkness:** Well, there you have it. Thankyou for reading!


	2. A Different Type of Comfort

**Disclaimer** I DO NOT OWN NARNIA NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

**Warnings:** EdxPeter. Incest. Slash/Yaoi. Boys kissing.

**Review Replies:**

**A****ndiiChan4** Thank you sooooo much for the enthusiastic review!! TT As my first review for this fic, it was very touching, and made me feel very happy! I hope you enjoy this second shot! Thank you!!

**SubOrbital** Thank you!!! I'm a huge fan of your 'Just and Magnificent' pieces! So this is a real complement! Thank you!

**Nouvelle.vie** Thank you!!!! I'm glad you liked it. I have to mention, I loved your Survey fic, it was brilliant! Thank you!!!

**Capegio** Thank you!! And this also counts for the advice. I wasn't aware of the community (although I am now!) so thank you very much!! And I'm glad that you liked this!

**crowdog** Thank you!!! Well, here's the sequel! Thank you once again!

**Poppyfields13:** Thank you!! Glad that you think it's good!

**Atsu Tenshi:** Thank you!!! Fluff is forever! And I'm glad that you liked it!

Thank you once again to all of my reviewers! I still can't believe that I haven't been flamed yet! For any of my fics! It's fantastic! Thank you!!!!!!!!

- - - - - - - time change (still third person)//////////// scene change

**A Different Type of Comfort  
**_by Brooding Darkness_

Pure. That was the only way to describe it.

The snow still fell in pretty white drops, as the sky gently let the flakes flutter down to the earth, floating past the window slowly, and silently.

On any other night, King Edmund the Just would have been sat at the stone framed window watching the world pass in that white coated silence, while whispered thoughts of current events ghosted through his mind. But tonight was different.

He had been in an open relationship with his handsome older brother, High King Peter the Magnificent, for almost two months now, and he was enjoying the experience entirely. Right now, Peter lay asleep under the covers of the bed, bare underneath, and his golden hair splayed across the pillow slightly.

On any other night, Edmund would have been sat at the window, watching the world pass by. But tonight, he lay in bed next to his lover, watching the other boy sleep. A light smile played across his features as he planted each curve, point and marking into his mind like a carving.

Tomorrow, a grand ball was being held in the honour of Christmas – the third Narnian Christmas which the Pevensies' had experienced – and it was his duty to attend the ball not only as King Edmund the Just, but also as High King Peter's lover.

A fluttering of warmth and butterflies spread through his stomach, and Edmund blushed, before snuggling back up with Peter, and letting the calm of the night take its toll.

Of course with Susan and Peter being in charge of the ball, that calm didn't last long.

Susan fussed constantly over the decorations, and the food arrangement was never quite right in her opinion – no matter what everyone else said. Peter, on the other hand, was automatically in charge of the courtiers and ambassadors, and the foreign people who were attending – as well as his own Narnian people.

Lucy was sitting on her throne, giggling and watching the chaos ensue. From her view point she could see the whole room, as well as the courtyard where the party's extension was, and her two eldest siblings worrying over minor details.

She was still laughing and giggling to herself when Edmund walked gracefully into the room, parchment in hand, and a very serious look donning his pale features. However, this look only lasted as long as a few moments in which he took in the room's current status – exchanging looks with his younger sister – before bursting out laughing.

Lucy squealed, and Peter looked up at the source of the laughing. Wiping away at his teary eyes, Edmund moved to stand beside his little sister. "Have you been here all afternoon?" he asked, smiling widely.

Nodding, she replied enthusiastically, "And morning! It's soo funny to watch though! Susan is still changing the decorations every ten minutes, and Peter keeps re-arranging the guest seating. And its complete havoc!"

"Well, at least its something that can be easily sorted," Edmund, smiled. At that moment, Peter came up beside him, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "Hello to you too, Peter."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Peter."

"I love you."

"And I you, Peter."

"I love you."

"I'll sort out the seating so that you don't get it all mixed up, Peter," Edmund laughed, as he saw his lovers face melt into relief, before sharing a second kiss.

"Thank you!" Peter slumped into his throne, still holding Edmunds hand, and smiling lightly.

"Its one of my duties, Peter," the Just King informed him.

"Really?" Edmund nodded in answer. "So where have you been all day then?!" He asked exasperated and laughing to himself. Lucy laughed out loud again, and started giggling even more when she heard Edmund reply.

"Sorting out the seating, Peter." Edmund ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of the way of his eyes. "I've been through all of the invitations – who's coming and who couldn't make it, as well as setting out the food preparation, and changing the decorations accordingly for the occasion. I've also been working on new procedures for the justice system – you know, the whole punishment business that we've been discussing – as well as sorting out the Western armies payroll and Christmas vacation – who gets to go home, and who gets the unlucky job of staying at the boarders – and I've also been researching through the Order of Justice archives on how we can politically move through negotiations with Ettinsmoor peacefully. I was also in meetings with a number of our western allies, opening trade units over the next year. Why, what have you been doing all day, Peter?"

Edmund could not help the smirk that formed on his lips at the look on his lovers face. And a small laugh even escaped, while Lucy burst into a full fit of it.

"So why has Susan been running around all day?" Peter asked, confused.

Lucy and Edmund burst out in new peals of laughter.

Huffing, Peter stormed into his bedroom, flinging his crown onto the top on his bed. Angry, Peter growled before turning around to face the door... and his brother closing it.

Edmund was trying to hide his smile – knowing that his older, beloved brother being angry was not a good thing – yet his amusement still showed.

"You-!"

"Yes, Peter?" Edmund inquired softly.

"How could you?" Peter growled.

"How could I what, Peter? I didn't do anything."

"You let them-! You let them flirt with you!" Peter raged. He childishly stomped his foot, throwing his arms out for emphasis. "And you-! YOU!"

"I didn't do anything, Peter," Edmund was starting to get angry now, as the accusations being thrown his way were clearly false in his mind. "Yes, they were flirting with me – and quite frankly I _appreciate_ the fact that I'm noticed for once, both over you and the girls – but I was _most certainly not_ flirting with them." Edmund stood, back against the door, trying to hold his temper in check.

Brushing his hands through his hair, Peter turned away from the Just King. Ever since they had gotten together two months prior, Peter had become overly protective of his younger lover – and was easily jealous. They had been to two parties as lovers before tonight, and in both instances, Edmund had not been approached by anyone in such a way. The possibility of _any_ young man or woman, other than himself, _wooing_ the love of his life was both horrifying and worrying.

A light touch to his shoulder, and a brush of fingers over his cheek caught Peter by light surprise. Edmund had moved silently to stand beside him, and was now gently smiling.

Unbuttoning the blondes' shirt, Edmund softly slid the material over the broad, tanned shoulders, revealing smooth flesh that his sharp, brown eyes devoured. A soft blush flew across Peters face, as he allowed the younger boy to guide him to the bed.

- - - - - - -

Fierce kisses, gasping moans and soft echoes of burning skin settled into the night. Edmund lay under Peter, gasping with half-closed eyes as the remnants of pleasure flitted through him. Peter's head lay in the crook of he pale boy's shoulder and neck breathing deeply.

Smiling, Peter listened as Edmunds breathing filtered into a soft rhythm of sleep.

"I guess you were _my_ comfort this time."


End file.
